


A Victorious WhatsApp group with iCarly!

by SonOfJericho



Category: Victorious, iCarly
Genre: Chatting & Messaging, F/M, Friendship, Friendship/Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 09:25:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13143762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonOfJericho/pseuds/SonOfJericho
Summary: What if iCarly and Victorious characters made their own WhatsApp group? Would the world survive to this exploding mix, or would it end blown-up and upside down?





	1. Cap. 1

_**1.** _

 

Jade is online

 

Jade:

Hey! Where are you?

 

Jade changed the subject in “Who in the hell is making me do this?”

 

Jade:

All right, come out!

 

Cat is online

 

Cat:

Calm down, we’re not playing hide-and-seek.

 

Jade:

I know I’m dying to insult someone, but do you really want to be the first one?

 

Cat changed the subject in “Now I’m really scared”

 

Cat is offline

 

Jade:

Yeah, fine. Run.

 

Andre is online

 

Robbie is online

 

Sam is online

 

Sam:

Hi, Jade.

 

Jade:

Hi, Sam.

 

Robbie changed the subject in “Clash of the Titans”

 

Sam:

Cat, I know you’re reading. You can come back in here.

 

Jade:

At your own risk.

 

Sam:

Don’t worry, Jade is not that angry anymore.

 

Jade:

Whatever she’s saying.

 

Cat is online

 

Cat is offline

 

Cat is online

 

Cat is offline

 

Cat is online

 

Sam:

Cat, are you sure you know how to use that phone?

 

Cat:

Maybe…

 

Andre changed the subject in “Hi-tech wizards”

 

Robbie:

Cat, why do you always let anybody treating you like this?

 

Cat:

How?

 

Robbie:

In this way.

 

Cat:

Who?

 

Robbie:

Never mind.

 

Andre changed the subject in “The group of the smartest people”

 

Jade changed the subject in “Not everyone is so smart in this world”

 

Sam:

Who is he?

 

Cat:

Andre. Don't you remember him?

 

Sam:

I really don’t.

 

Cat:

I told you about him, I showed you a picture, I think you even saw him once.

 

Sam:

I have no idea who he is.

 

Andre:

It’s impossible not to remember me.

 

Sam:

Wait… aren’t you that handsome guy with a lion’s mane as a haircut?

 

Jade:

No, “lion’s mane” is my boyfriend.

 

Robbie changed the subject in “Clash of the Titans - part 2”

 

Andre changed the subject in “Lion’s mane - nickname of the month”

 

Andre:

So you’re still here, Jade. I thought you left.

 

Jade:

I was just falling asleep. Sometimes you guys are so boring…

 

Robbie:

Andre is our composer.

 

Jade:

Are you still into that?

 

Andre:

L.A.’s most famous composer, please.

 

Sam:

Yeah, so famous that I completely got you out of my mind.

 

Andre:

Speaking of that, do anyone of you want to hear my last creation?

 

Cat:

I do, I do!

 

Sam changed the subject in “No freaking way”

 

Tori is online

 

Freddie is online

 

Tori:

Did you guys miss me?

 

Cat:

Yeah!

 

Jade:

Do you really want an answer?

 

Freddie:

How you doing, Sam?

 

Sam:

Well, you know, something here, something there...

 

Andre:

Hey, why did he ask just her?

 

Robbie:

Let it go, that story is way too long for us.

 

Andre:

But it’s rude.

 

Freddie:

Hey, you got a problem, dude?

 

Tori:

What are you doing? It’s our first day here, and you guys already want to fight?

 

Cat:

sfnuehfgkdhgk

 

Sam:

What is that?

 

Cat:

Sorry, a bibble just got stuck in my keyboard.

 

Freddie:

Unbelievable.

 

Tori:

Trust me, you don’t know what she’s capable of with bibbles.

 

Cat:

And for bibbles.

 

Sam:

Yes, just make it clear.

 

Robbie:

Do you guys want to talk about this group we founded?

 

Sam changed the subject in “No freaking way”

 

Freddie:

Isn’t it the same as before?

 

Sam:

It was worth to restate that.

 

Cat:

gjiuthjekghrkfuhk

 

Tori:

Another bibble?

 

Cat:

No, just having fun writing like this.

 

Sam:

People keep asking me why we live together, and I don’t know what to tell them anymore.

 

Andre:

Guys, I gotta take off now. My grandma is sure that cowboys are trying to conquer our kitchen and make it a saloon.

 

Andre is offline

 

Tori:

Don’t you guys feel like there’s someone missing?

 

Freddie:

Actually…

 

Robbie:

Well, they surely don’t know what they’re giving up.

 

Sam changed the subject in “It’s gonna be a loooong way”

 

Robbie:

I agree.

 

Sam:

I was kinda sarcastic.

 

Jade changed the subject in “I agree with Sam… sadly”

  

Cat changed the subject in “euyrsdknvoslwieh”


	2. Cap. 2

_**2.** _

 

Cat:

fhtrhftjwsew

 

Sam:

Stop it. Now.

 

Cat:

But it's so funny!

 

Jade changed the subject in “Why hasn't anyone any better to do with his life?”

 

Sam:

I'm gonna kick you out of this group.

 

Cat:

What group?

 

Andre changed the subject in “Speechless...”

 

Sam:

Do you have at least a clue of where you are?

 

Jade:

A question too hard for her...

 

Cat:

Hey!

 

Sam:

Do you know how to answer?

 

Cat:

...

 

Sam changed the subject in “No way you can buy yourself some time”

 

Cat:

No.

 

Jade changed the subject in “Indeed”

 

Beck is online

 

Beck:

Hello, guys!

 

Jade:

Beck! Where have you been so far? What were you doing? Who was with you?

 

Robbie:

Just wondering, who came up with the idea of making this group?

 

Cat:

What group?

 

Sam:

Cat, please...

 

Jade:

Excuse me, we're trying to have a little conversation here!

 

Beck:

“We”, especially.

 

Robbie:

Isn't this the reason why we made this group?

 

Cat:

What group?

 

Sam:

Cat!

 

Jade:

So, Beck? Don't you want to answer? Are you hiding something from me?

 

Beck:

No, I'm not, I swear!

 

Jade:

I told you to answer me!

 

Beck changed the subject in “What did I just do?”

 

Jade:

We haven't seen each other for too long!

 

Beck:

I just drove you home twenty minutes ago!

 

Andre changed the subject in “Better with my grandma than here”

 

Tori is online

 

Tori:

Did I miss something?

 

Andre:

Don't ask...

 

Jade:

Beck is certainly trying to hide something!

 

Beck changed the subject in “I want to migrate”

 

Jade:

What did you just type??

 

Beck changed the subject in “I want to be with Jade”

 

Jade:

Now is much better.

 

Tori changed the subject in “We just dodge a catastrophe”

 

Jade:

And where were you, yesterday?

 

Beck is offline

 

Jade:

Don't you try to get away like this! I swear I'm coming to get you!

 

Jade is offline

 

Andre changed the subject in “Beck, turn on your car and run fast to Canada”

 

Carly is online

 

Carly:

What's up, friends?

 

Sam:

CAAAARLYYYY!!! I missed you so much!

 

Cat:

Don't yell, please.

 

Andre:

We're on WhatsApp, you can't hear the voices.

 

Cat:

'Cause you can't hear how she's yelling in our room!

 

Andre:  
Wait... are you texting from the same room?

 

Sam:

Yes, why, what's wrong with that? Haven't you ever cooked two hamburgers in the same pan?

 

Andre:

How is that relevant?

 

Sam:

Nothing, but I got hungry.

 

Cat:

Me too.

 

Sam:

Perfect. What's up for dinner?

 

Cat:

Bibble!

 

Sam:

Don't you dare...

 

Carly:

Hey, did you guys hear from Freddie? I needed to talk to him about something.

 

Robbie:

No, he didn't show up today.

 

Andre:

There must be something underground here. Wasn't this Freddie guy dating Sam?

 

Sam:

Who is dating who, sorry?

 

Carly:

What?

 

Tori changed the subject in "Calm down, please"

 

Freddie is online

 

Andre:

Just speaking of you, fellow. So, who's your girlfriend?

 

Freddie:

What?

 

Andre:

Who's your girl: Sam or Carly?

 

Freddie changed the subject in "I'm leaving"

 

Freddie is offline

 

Tori changed the subject in "Too much jealousy around here"

 

Cat changed the subject in "Let's celebrate jealousy day!"

 

Carly changed the subject in "Where did I just get?"

 

Sam:

Still sure you want to stay?

 

Beck is online

 

Robbie:

Are you still alive?

 

Beck:

For now. I'm using my car as a hideaway.

 

Tori:

What about Jade?

 

Beck:

I think she's trying to break open the door!

 

Jade changed the subject in "Busted!"

 

Beck is offline

 

Tori:

We lost him.

 

Sam changed the subject in "I'm so hungry I'd eat Cat's puppets"

 

Cat:

Don't, I'm begging you!

 

Carly:

Do you know anything about Spencer?

 

Sam:

Nope.

 

Carly:

Is there nobody in this group?

 

Andre:

I think there are already too many people in here.

 

Tori changed the subject in "The mistery of the administrator"

 

Andre:

I'm gonna ask for asylum to Violetta's group.

 

Robbie:

I'm coming with you.

 

Andre:

Nobody asked you.

 

Cat:

But what group?

 


	3. Cap. 3

_**3.** _

 

 

Freddie is online

 

Carly is online

 

Freddie changed the subject in "Finally some rest"

 

Carly:  
I hope...

 

Sam is online

 

Cat is online

 

Andre is online

 

Robbie is online

 

Andre changed the subject in "Don't get your hopes too high, fellas"

 

Sam:  
Why are you taking so long, Cat? I'm starving!

 

Cat:  
Just a moment, I only have one hand!

 

Andre changed the subject in "Alien anatomy"

 

Carly:  
What's she doing?

 

Sam:  
Cooking my dinner.

 

Cat:  
My famous meetballs.

 

Sam:  
Don't waste your time here writing and move!

 

Cat:  
Ok... :(

 

Andre:  
Ehy, look, Cat just found out emoticons!

 

Freddie changed the subject in "Stone age, take me away"

 

Jade is online

 

Beck is online

 

Carly:  
So, how did you spend last night?

 

Jade:  
Right! Beck, what did you do last night?

 

Beck:  
Don't start on that again, Jade...

 

Cat:  
Meetballs are ready!

 

Andre:

Why did she have to tell us?

 

Sam:  
To light you green with envy.

 

Sam is offline

 

Andre's Grandma:

Andreeeeee! The floor is turning upside down!

 

Andre:  
No way! Here too?

 

Tori:  
Ah ah ah!

 

Andre:  
What?

 

Tori:  
It was me. I created a fake profile.

 

Andre:  
You almost gave me a heart attack! I hate you!

 

Tori:  
I know.

 

Carly:  
Did anyone like last night's movie?

 

Robbie:  
I did.

 

Jade:  
No one cares what you think.

 

Freddie:  
Don't be so harsh with him, he's a good guy after all.

 

Carly:  
How long have you been defending nerds?

 

Robbie:  
Thanks for the regards.

 

Freddie:  
I was a nerd too, remember?

 

Carly:  
Not like Robbie, I hope.

 

Robbie:  
Thank you again.

 

Sam is online

 

Sam changed the subject in "Delicious meatballs"

 

Cat changed the subject in "Gotta wash dishes for like an army"

 

Robbie:  
Ehy, how about we set up for a dinner?

 

Jade:

Yay, you and your 1500 km away.

 

Robbie:  
What'd you mean?

 

Jade:  
Do you know how far is LA from Seattle?

 

Gibby:  
20 cm.

 

Andre:  
???

 

Gibby:  
On my atlas there are 20 cm between Seattle and Los Angeles.

 

Cat:  
Too bad on mine there are 35.

 

Sam:  
You sure you guys never met each other before? You'd make a good couple.

 

Cat:  
Thanks.

 

Beck:  
Not sure that was a compliment.

 

Robbie:  
We could meet at half way. Let's make some easy counts...

 

Jade:  
Then count even the punch I will hit you with.

 

Andre changed the subject in "We're gonna make the dinner in Norway"

 

Carly:  
Freddie, did you fix that matter you told me about?

 

Freddie:  
Almost done.

 

Carly:  
Let's hope for the best.

 

Andre:  
Ehy, you lovebirds!

 

Freddie:  
This story again?

 

Andre:  
Well, we gotta talk about something interesting in here, don't we?

 

Freddie:  
I already told you there's nothing between me and Carly!

 

Carly:  
Why so upset? Maybe I'm not enough for you?

 

Freddie:  
Carly, don't you start this too...

 

Jade:  
What was your problem?

 

Freddie:  
Sorry, don't wanna talk about it.

 

Jade:  
Why?

 

Freddie:  
Feel kinda embarrassed...

 

Jade:  
Now that you brought it up, you gotta tell us what it is!

 

Freddie:  
No! Carly, help me!

 

Sam:

Hold on: you told Carly and not me? Do I mean nothing to you?

 

Beck changed the subject in "Not the threesome"

 

Andre changed the subject in "I saw that coming"

 

Gibby:  
What about me?

 

Freddie:  
I've had enough, I get out of here.

 

Freddie is offline

 

Sam:  
Robbie, let's count another punch.

 

Cat:  
To who?

 

Sam:  
Don't know, the first who gets in my way.

 

Cat changed the subject in "Danger!"

 

Cat is offline

 

Robbie:  
Excuse me, can we get back to talk about the dinner?

 

Sam:  
You shut up.

 

Jade:  
Ehy! How dare you to shut up my friend?

 

Robbie:  
Thank you, Jade.

 

Jade:  
Shut up!

 

Andre's Granma:

Andreeeeee! There's a spaceship in my closet!

 

Andre:  
Really funny, Tori...

 

 

Andre's Grandma:

Andreeeeee! Aliens wanna steal my underwear!

 

Andre:  
Tori, I know it's you. Now you can drop it.

 

Tori:  
I've nothing to do with it this time.

 

Andre's Grandma:

Andreeeeeee!

 

Andre:  
Oh, man...

 

 

 


	4. Cap. 4

4.

Andre:  
I call a meeting!

Carly:  
Approved.

Jade:  
If you really want…

Robbie:  
Why do all my ideas get rejected, while Andre’s are always ok?

Sam:  
Ask yourself some questions.

Gibby:  
I got lost at “rejected”.

Jade:  
Alright. Got any idea, Robbie?

Robbie:  
Yeah.

Jade:  
Rejected.

Robbie:  
Haven’t even written it yet!

Jade:  
I felt it…

Sam changed the subject in “Give that sop, like candies to a child”

Robbie changed the subject in “I’ll shut up or else I get really angry”

Jade changed the subject in “Brrr, too much fear…”

Tori:  
What did you want to talk about, Andre?

Andre:  
We need to talk with the administrator of this group!

Cat:  
What does this weird sentence mean?

Sam:  
I’ll explain you later…

Carly:  
Wondering who it is…

Freddie:  
We don’t even know who made up this group.

Beck:  
Nor when.

Cat:  
Or how.

Jade:  
And mostly why.

Andre:  
Are you done?

Tori:  
It must be one of us.

Gibby:  
I know it’s all math’s fault!

Sam:  
Do you even realize what you write?

Cat:  
I’m with him.

Sam:  
No doubt about it.

Andre:  
My grandma would probably be too…

Tori changed the subject in “Administrator hunting: start!”

Carly changed the subject in “Who knows anything, say it!”

Beck:  
Why don’t you just let Jade inquire, she’s pretty good at making people talk. Either good or bad way. 

Jade:  
What are you insinuating?

Cat:  
That you mistreat and torture people.

Tori:  
I don’t think Beck was about to be so clear…

Jade:  
Do you want me to start with you, Cat?

Cat:  
For Bibble’s sake, no!

Andre:  
I get it, we’re not getting blood from a turnip.

Gibby:  
Ever tried with carrots? They say it works.

Freddie:  
Gibby, why don’t you go check if the plants is fine?

Gibby:  
On my way!

Gibby is offline

Freddie:  
One man down.

Tori:  
What if he was the admin?

Freddie:  
If Gibby is the admin, I think I'll do something crazy…

Sam:  
If Gibby is the admin, I’m Ronald Reagan.

Cat:  
Hi, Ronald! Didn’t know you changed name.

Sam:  
Cat…

Carly:  
We were saying?

Andre:  
We better step to the next topic: how the hell did my grandma get in here?

Beck:  
Ask the admin.

Jade:  
There and back again…

Robbie:  
Did anyone reconsider our dinner?

Sam:  
I reconsider meatballs.

Jade:  
I’m reconsidering that just one punch ain’t enough.

Andre:  
Can we go back to my question?

Tori:  
Come on, for a little joke…

Andre:  
For a little joke? I had to stay up all night trying to explain my grandma that this wasn’t the Spanish Inquisition!

Cat:  


Carly:  
Cat, not the time for smiles.

Cat:  


Freddie changed the subject in “Gotcha”

Andre:  
And not to mention that my grandma thought that the cellphone was the garage remote, till yesterday!

Beck changed the subject in “Grandma is always grandma”

Freddie:  
Wasn’t the mother?

Beck:  
It’s the same. You can even say “Goldfish is always goldfish”.

Jade changed the subject in “And I’m dating this guy”

Sam changed the subject in “Nice shot”

Andre:  
Excuse me? I might still have a problem.

Tori:  
You’re right. Where’s the garage remote?

Andre:  
Not that! Somebody made my grandma get in here!

Spencer:  
I did.

Carly:  
Spencer?

Spencer:  
I admit it: I’m the admin.

Carly:  
Really?

Spencer:  
Yeah, no.

Jade:  
Good, we were just missing a clown.

Spencer:  
Who’s supposed to be a clown?

Beck:  
Do you really think you made a good first impression?

Carly:  
Easy with the insults.

Jade:  
Wait until I’ll show you how are the real insults…

Beck:  
And besides, the clown here needs to be defended by his little sister?

Sam changed the subject in “Tag team match!”

Spencer:  
Get off your horse, my boy.

Cat:  
Horse? You got a horse, Beck?

Beck:  
Who's the boy here? I have a car!

Spencer:  
So what? I have it too.

Robbie changed the subject in “just wasted the jolly to seem cool”

Tori:  
Now I'm curious to see how far they're going.

Carly:  
And for how long they're going to drag it around.

Spencer:  
Why don't we see our cars on the street?

Freddie:  
Easy, Spencer, this is not Need For Speed.

Spencer:  
Come on, let me see that old crate!

Beck:  
I can't.

Spencer:  
Why? Where's it now?

Beck:  
Ehm... at the mechanic's.

Spencer:  
You better say the truth: you're scared of me! Ya, ya, ya!

Carly:  
Here comes my mature big brother.

Beck:  
The hell I'm scared, it's just that “someone” has literally wrecked a lock with a screwdriver!

Jade:  
I already told you I'm through.

Beck:  
You haven't even apologized!

Jade:  
So?

Beck:  
Who's gonna pay for this?

Tori:  
The Admin

Andre changed the subject in “They forgot about me”

Freddie:  
You all know we're being ridiculous, right?

Sam:  
I think we've been for a long time...


	5. Cap. 5

5.

 

Carly:

What would you do, if you found yourself in the darkness?

 

Jade:

Why do all of our conversations need to start like that?

 

Sam:

Carly, are you drunk?

 

Robbie:

You got any better input, Jade?

 

Jade:

Are you challenging me?

 

Beck:

Don't answer, buddy. For your own safety.

 

Robbie:

So what? Whatcha gonna do?

 

Beck:

So pathetic...

 

Jade:

We could play at "Who's ass will be kicked". And you'd lose.

 

Andre:

You're not drunk, Robbie, aren't you?

 

Robbie:

Never been more clever.

 

Beck:

You won't be long enough, trust me.

 

Gibby:

I would take off my t-shirt and lay down on the couch.

 

Andre:

????

 

Sam:

Unfortunately we know...

 

Cat:

Ew! So gross!

 

Freddie:

Why do you always have to share this with everyone, Gibby?

 

Jade:

Never mind. By the way, when the milkshake already stinks enough, a drop of shit doesn't make it worse.

 

Beck:

I think she really meant "shit".

 

Carly:

As long as your girlfriend stays so metaphorical and out of obscenity, she can say whatever she wants.

 

Jade:

"Metaphorical" to who? You want a piece of me, sweetheart?

 

Andre:

Out of obscenity... really?

 

Tori:

Why would your friend do something like that?

 

Freddie:

Good question, hundreds of doctors lost their sleep about that.

 

Cat:

I'll never sleep again, after that creepy picture.

 

Sam:

Shall I help you falling asleep tonigh?

 

Cat:

No! I don't like your ways of falling people asleep.

 

Sam:

Too bad. I just found a new way, although a bit painful...

 

Tori:

Why don't you ban him?

 

Freddie:

Yeah, and by who? By The Phantom of the Opera? We have no idea who's in charge here!

 

Andre:

Anarchy and madness rule.

 

Cat:

Why should they bend him?

 

Tori:

Not bend him, Cat. Ban him.

 

Cat:

What's that mean?

 

Sam:

Not a great time, Cat, we're in a middle of an important meeting. Why don't you pick up the dictionary and search it?

 

Cat:

That book you use to level the table?

 

Sam:

Exactly.

 

Jade:

I actally had another couple of guys in mind to get banned...

 

Robbie:

Are you talking about me?

 

Jade:

Don't you ever lose your chance to shut up? This time it wasn't about you.

 

Robbie:

Seriously?

 

Jade:

Clearly no. You out.

 

Carly:

But then only a few people would remain.

 

Andre:

A few? Power Rangers are a few! Here's more crowded than a One Direction's concert!

 

Gibby:

I met the One Direction!

 

Freddie:

Never mention that band in front of him, please.

 

Jade:

I'm gonna smash someone's face so bad, that soon there will be two red Power Rangers.

 

Beck:

Good way to go...

 

Freddie:

Speaking of that, Carly, why that weird question at the beginning?

 

Carly:

I saw an horror movie last night.

 

Sam:

It's this place, that's starting to look like an horror movie.

 

Andre changed the subject in "I love California's beach"

 

Beck:

What's that about?

 

Andre:

Nothing, but nobody's changed any subject since this afternoon. Last was Tori's "I'm about to start the wax". So, with all due respect...

 

Tori:

Ehi! That's not true!

 

Andre:

You better check your history.

 

Tori:

Ops...

 

Freddie:

We can be proud of ourselves. Today we reached the top of the trash.

 

Spencer:

Not even "What not to wear" is so trashy.

 

Andre:

What do you know about that show?

 

Spencer:

Ehm... I was zapping on the tv, and I stumbled into it.

 

Beck:

Yeah, if you say so.

 

Carly:

What's he talking about, Spencer?

 

Spencer:

Nothing, let it go, don't listen to them.

 

Andre:

I say we caught him with his hands in the jam.

 

Carly:

What the hell are you talking about?

 

Spancer is offline

 

Andre:

The runaway is suspicious.

 

Beck:

He got what he deserved for insulting my car.

 

Beck changed the subject in "Vengeance!"

 

Andre:

I don't think we're going see him for a while.

 

Jade:

Better this way. Let's start getting rid of dead weights.

 

Carly:

Ehy, "dead weight"! It's my brother you're talking about!

 

Jade:

Yeah, so what?

 

Sam:

Carly, if I were you, I wouldn't face Jade.

 

Carly:

Why, you don't think I could stand?

 

Sam:

With all the sincerity and the love of a friend: ABSOLUTELY NO.

 

Robbie:

You should always check what you write.

 

Andre:

Fine, so beside the administrator, let's hire also a moderator. Why hasn't anyone print a notice on the paper yet?

 

Tori:

Since when do moderators exist on WhatsApp?

 

Beck:

What sould a moderator do?

 

Freddie:

Isn't it the same as an administrator?

 

Sam:

Do anyone of you even know where you are?

 

Cat:

And you were making fun of me...

 

Jade:

You better forget this kind of comments, Cat.

 

Carly:

Anyway, a moderator will go crazy after minutes here.

 

Tori:

Without mentioning the risk of losing some teeth.

 

Andre:

We're all gonna lose something here, sooner or later.

 

Jade:

Glad to help.

 

Sam:

I'll help you out.

 

Freddie:

Oh, mother...

 

Marissa Benson, Freddie's mother:

Here I am! Did you call me, honey?

 

Freddie:

MOM?!

 

Marissa Benson, Freddie's mother:

Hello, dear!

 

Freddie:

I can't believe it...

 

Andre:

Well, just think that if you called "oh, Devil", it could have been worse.

 

Freddie:

I wouldn't be so sure...

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! This is kind of a new writing style for me, kind of an experiment. I'm used to write in many other ways, but I also like to test myself with new challenges.  
> This said, I would really appreciate a feedback from your reader's side, just to know what's your opinion on this, whether it's good or bad.  
> I thank you all very much in advance for any comment you'll provide.  
> See ya!


End file.
